


i've seen you (a lot)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E126 Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Cracklepop, F/F, Love Confessions, Mirror Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Smut, Spoilers, beauyasha - Freeform, this is legit just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: Post C2E126 events. Spoilers as it's canon compliant.A mirror, two girls, and many love confessions.orIt's 1k of lovable smut just because I can.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 34
Kudos: 240





	i've seen you (a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something else but I ended up wanting to get this out of my head so... Enjoy. Might or might not do a second one Yasha's POV but who knows.

i've seen you (a lot)

Yasha’s fingers close on her wrists, slowly and gently, almost fearfully, as Yasha looks for a confirmation in her eyes.

Beau nods, smiling encouragingly, trying not to lose herself in the moment, trying to keep herself grounded.

Her eyelids drop, but Yasha murmurs a soft: “No…”

Beau looks back up at her, her hips bucking upward to meet the gentle pressing of Yasha’s fingers.

“I want you to look.” Yasha whispers, her warm body pressing against her, her foot sneaking in between Beau’s calves to force her legs apart, spreading her open even more.

Beau looks up at the mirror above them, taking in the sight of Yasha’s pale, naked body intertwined with hers, the beautiful view of Yasha’s fingers dipping into Beau’s wetness.

“I want you to see what I see, every time I look at you.” Yasha whispers, pressing her forehead against Beau’s temple.

Beau moans quietly, Yasha’s words sinking deep into her soul just like her fingers are inside her body.

She could free herself very easily, because Yasha is applying little to no pressure on her crossed wrists, but she doesn’t. She watches as Yasha ducks to close her mouth on Beau’s left nipple, sucking and biting and groaning in pleasure and happiness.

“Yasha…” Beau murmurs, voice raw and low.

Yasha’s eyes meet hers, and Beau can see the same adoration she feels for the woman she loves.

She loves Yasha.

And Yasha loves her.

“You love me.” she says, and it’s a question, but it’s also a awe-filled realization.

There’s no mistaking, from the way Yasha looks at her, that it’s real. It’s true and sincere and profound.

“I love you.” Yasha confirms with a small, happy smile. A blush colors her cheeks and Yasha bites her lower lips, just as her fingers lazily exit Beau’s cunt and then dip back with force.

Beau cries out in pure bliss, hips jerking forward, the fullness of that sensation mixed with the emotion of Yasha’s tender confessions.

“I have loved you since Kamordah…” Yasha continues, as soft as her fingers are blunt. “And I have loved you every day more since then.”

Beau whimpers, and Yasha presses the tip of her nose against Beau’s jaw, encouraging her to straighten her head and look up again, towards the mirror.

Beau obeys, her body tensing and relaxing after every movement of Yasha’s fingers.

“I was loving you when you tried to leave us forever.”

Yasha spread her open with her index and ring fingers, dipping her middle finger inside of her and rotating her wrist, slowly making her way inside of Beau’s sex with the three of them.

Beau groans, loudly, feeling herself being stretched open, but doesn’t look away from the mirror, watching as Yasha’s fingers disappear inside of her.

“I was loving you when you told me you found me beautiful, and I completely blacked out in the middle of a fish market, because I couldn’t believe that  _ you _ , the most beautiful girl alive, were complimenting  _ me _ .”

Beau closes her eyes, feeling the wetness of tears pooling up at the corners, before opening them again once Yasha presses inside of her again with all three fingers.

“I was loving you every single time you threw yourself head first into a fight…” Yasha whispers. “Whether it was a giant alien baby or a T-Rex, or crashing bones in a fighting pit.”

Beau tries to say that she had never any intention to be eaten by anything other than Yasha herself but the next push of Yasha’s fingers make her choke on her own words.

She sees Yasha’s sly smirk from the mirror and she knows Yasha must probably imagine her comment.

“I was loving you…” Yasha reprises. “And loving every moment with you during my first flight. I was on top of the world, in every way possible, and I couldn’t have wanted anything more than to share it with you.”

Beau feels the tears coming up once more, at the memory of the flight, at the memory of everything Yasha is describing.

Knowing that Yasha is holding dear to those memories just as much as she is, positively  _ wrecks  _ her, and she couldn’t understand how she could love someone this much, how someone could love her just the same…

“I loved your reaction when I first commented on this very mirror.”

They both chuckle, as Yasha tries to kiss her and they both end up grinning like idiots, mouths pressed against one another’s.

Beau feels the hold on her wrists loosen even more, and Yasha’s fingers intertwine with hers. She watches it happen in their reflection, of their sweat covered bodies pressing more and more against one another, almost trying to mould together in one single, hot mess.

“I loved you…” Yasha whimpers, and Beau can see a tear slipping and falling on Yasha’s cheek. “So  _ desperately…  _ When you asked me out on a date.”

Beau holds back another moan, as Yasha’s fingers start to curl inside of her, hitting her in a way that makes her whole body shake. She presses her lips on Yasha’s cheekbone, kissing the tears, kissing Yasha’s beautiful, perfect face.

“I have loved you for so long, Beauregard.” Yasha whispers, angling her wrist so that her palm can press on Beau’s clit. “And I still can’t believe you get to be mine.”

“Yasha…” Beau cries out, sobs of happiness and pleasure shaking through her whole body, her muscles clenching hard on Yasha’s fingers. “Yasha,  _ fuck… _ ”

“Look at me. Beau… Look at me.”

And Beau does.

How could she not to, when Yasha is asking her like that, when she is touching her like that.

“Come for me, my love.” Yasha murmurs, eyes shining with tears. “I got you. I  _ love  _ you.”

Beau’s cry of pleasure echoes in the chamber, throughout the empty tower, but she doesn’t care. She wouldn’t care even if the Nein were sleeping next door, because all she cares is the soft voice with which Yasha is telling her, over and over again…

“I love you… I love you so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, come chat on tumblr (lexa-lives-in-us) or twitch (shloedge).


End file.
